Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related in general to a display module, and particularly to a display module having uniform brightness.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the advances of the modern video technology, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in a variety of electronic products, such as cell phones, laptops, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and etc. Since the liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display does not emit lights, therefore, it is required to arrange a backlight module to the liquid crystal display panel for providing an area light source which the liquid crystal display panel needs, and thus the display effects of the liquid crystal display panel can be provided. Side-type backlight module has a relatively thin thickness and therefore has been largely applied in the liquid crystal display devices of cell phones, laptops, monitors, TVs, PDAs, and etc.
In a side-type backlight module, the function of a light guide is to guide the direction of lights for increasing the brightness of a display panel. However, while the uniformity of display brightness is low, such poor uniformity may have undesired influence on the display quality. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing display modules having excellent display qualities and uniform brightness.